


This Blows

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Not exactly what he wants, but...





	This Blows

Draco rested his hands just above Harry's hips and sucked, as his not so eternal enemy fucked his mouth.

The blond moaned around the thick cock he had been craving since he first saw it back when they were Hogwarts students. The brunette was hung like a hippogriff and seemed to have a stamina that rivaled his god father's. (Not that he knew about the man's stamina, just the rumors of the man having three day orgies and wearing out more than one man or woman.)

He whimpered as his mind conjured the fantasy of being fucked by two Harry's. One fucking his face, the other fucking his needy ass full. Maybe he would be made to ride both of their cocks at the same time. He was sure that their whole frenemies relationship would translate into some kinky and spectacular sex.

Until he could talk the Boy Who Lived into fucking his ass, he would settle on being skull fucked. It was not what he wanted, but it was better than nothing.

Besides, with how Harry was caressing his face and running his fingers through Draco's hair, his wish would happen soon, rather than later. He was a Slytherin and could wait for what he wanted, when the prize was good enough.

~Fin~


End file.
